Memories
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: MaureenAngel Friendship. Maureen has a little flashback about Angel. Oneshot.


**I hardly ever see Maureen/Angel friendship fic's so i thought i would try and write one. It didn't really turn out the way I had hoped and i'm not to proud of the ending but i decided to leave it the way it was. **

**I Don't Own Rent.**

**and ps. Flashback is in** _italic_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Memories**

Maureen took a glance at Collins as she slowly made her way to the front of the church. She shifted her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her best friend cry and momentarily put them on Angel's picture. Tears started forming in her eyes but she held them back by placing a smile on her face before turning around to face everyone.

She took in a deep breath and let it out, after a moment she finally found the words she wanted to say and let them be heard. "So much more original then any of us, you find an old tablecloth on the street and make a dress, and then the next year sure enough they'd be mass-producing them at the gap!"

Flashback… 

"_Collins?" Maureen shouted as she banged on the door in front of her. "Collins open up Roger and Mark told me I'd find you here." _

_Before Maureen could knock anymore the door flew open. "Hi you must be Maureen." _

_Maureen gave the cross dresser a weird look. "Yes, and you are definitely not Collins." Maureen looked past her shoulder and glared into the apartment. "Is he in there?" _

"_Um no, but is there anything I can do to help?" _

_Maureen locked eyes with the stranger in front of her. "Uh maybe, but lets start off by getting to know each other first. I'm Maureen and you are…" _

"_Angel." _

_Maureen stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Angel, and how do you know Thomas?" _

"_Fate." Angel replied. _

_Maureen just nodded. "Okay, so are you two like an item or something?" _

"_Not yet, but enough about us what do you need?" _

"_Well I'm doing a protest, which I'm sure you heard all about and now all I need for it are some drumsticks and a cowbell. And I thought Collins and I could go on a search to go find them. I haven't seen the guy in eight months I thought it would be something fun for us to do so we could get caught up." _

_Angel smiled brightly. "Well he isn't home at the moment but I could help you out if you'd like." _

_Maureen looked Angel up and down and soon a grin grew on her face. "Alright!" _

_Angel opened the door wider and let Maureen come in, Maureen watched as Angel walked into a room and then quickly back out holding two sticks in her hand. "Here I'm a street drummer, you can use my two extra drumsticks for your protest if you want." _

_Maureen's face beamed as she took the gift from Angel's hand. "How much do you want for them?" _

_Angel shook her head. "Oh no sweetie I'm giving them to you for free." _

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Yup." Angel replied as she put on her coat. _

"_Thanks, now all I need is a cowbell…and god only knows where I'm going to find that." _

_Angel and Maureen both walked down the cold New York streets in search of the cowbell; Angel was nearly in tears from laughter as Maureen shared stories from her and Collins past. _

"_So he actually ran naked through the Parthenon?" _

_Maureen grinned and nodded. "Butt naked." _

"_That's crazy." _

"_That's why he's my best friend." Maureen said proudly. "And you'll fit in perfectly…I mean you did kill a dog for a thousand dollars." _

_Before Angel could say anything her hands flew over her mouth. "Oh my god!" she shrieked as she looked past Maureen and into an alley. _

_Maureen jumped out of the way scared that something was going to attack her. "What!" _

_Angel walked past her with out an answer and made her way into the alley. She stopped and bent down to pick something up._

"_What's going on?" Maureen asked slightly confused. _

_Angel turned around and held up a dark red sheet that had random designs scattered around everywhere. She opened it up more and showed Maureen. _

_Maureen still gave her a puzzled look. "It's just a sheet that someone threw out." _

_Angel gave her a crafty smile. "To you it may be just a sheet, but to me it is the perfect material for an everyday outfit. Or we could go a step further and make it evening wear."_

"_So I guess when you told me that you design clothes out of anything, you really mean anything." _

"_From news paper to old unwanted bed sheets." Angel replied while she folded up the sheet. "Okay, lets go try and find this cowbell before it gets late." _

_Angel stuck out her arm and Maureen looped it and they both walked down the sidewalk laughing and getting to know each other more. Before they even knew it, the sun was setting. _

"_Well I think I will have to call it a day and find my cowbell another time." Maureen said._

"_Sorry we didn't fine one." _

_Maureen shrugged. "It's okay, I'll just have Joanne find me one from somewhere. She is the production manager." _

"_Maureen you can't put all that work on Joanne she has a hard working job." _

_Maureen laughed. "Joanne doesn't mind, she loves doing things for me." _

_Angel let out a chuckle. "You're lucky to have her." _

"_She is lucky to have me." Maureen said with a sly smile. "Anyways I think I'm going to head back home I'll see you around?" _

_Angel nodded and gave Maureen a hug. "And tell Collins I want to see his hairy ass I miss him." _

"_I will, nice meeting you." _

"_You too." Maureen said as she walked in the opposite direction as Angel and straight for a bar. _

_A few months later Maureen was quickly running to Angel's apartment. "Angel?" She called out while knocking on the door in front of her. _

_Angel swung open the door. "What is it?" _

_Maureen brushed past her and held up a catalog. "You'll never guess what they're selling at the Gap now." _

_Angel took the catalog out of the diva's hands and looked it over, her eyes expanded at the sight before her. "Hey! That's my dress!" _

"_I KNOW!" Maureen said. "You should get money for that!" _

_Angel smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, I'll let them have it." _

_Maureen looked at her flabbergasted. "You're not mad? That was your idea." _

"_I know but there is nothing I can really say I have no proof that I made it." _

"_That is true but still that was your idea."_

"_It okay Maureen, I have tons more running through my head." _

"_Then they'll just steal more idea's from you until you have no more." Maureen said. _

_Angel giggled. "Oh honey I'll never run out of fashion ideas." _

"_Well good because I want you to help me design a costume for New Years." _

"_Oh Chica I would love too!" _

"_Thanks, I want it to be really sexy."_

"_Not a problem at all!" _

_Maureen gave Angel a warm smile. "So what you doing?" Maureen asked kind of hoping she could stay. _

"_Nothing want to hang out with me until I have to go to life support?" _

_Maureen smiled. "I would love to, anything to get away from control freak Joanne." _

"_She is just that way because she loves you." Angel said while sitting on the couch. "You can't take Joanne for granted." _

"_I know, I know."_

"_For real, we are all so lucky we are friends. I wouldn't trade you guys for anything." _

_Flashback ending…_

Maureen's smile grew even bigger as the memory filled her head. She then looked down and it turned into a small smirk. She peeked up and made eye contact with everyone and as if she was talking to Angel said, "You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends, but it was us baby…who were the lucky ones."


End file.
